Copycat
Alison Scott is the twin sister of Alena Scott (Green Lantern II). She manifested as a metahuman prior to moving to Burns, Oregon. A shapeshifter, Alison's appearance is highly variable, but in her 'default' form, she is identical to her sister; that is, she is a 15 year-old girl with blonde hair and green eyes. Statistics Character Summary * Name: Alison Scott * Codename: Copycat * Age: 15 * Height: 5' 3" * Weight: * Stats: 36B-22-32 * Power: Shapeshifting, Self-Healing * Talents: Gifted artist and musician, has a natural talent for both acting and fashion design. * Accessories: GL communications and costume ring * Education: High School Student * Associated with: Green Lantern II, Johanna Constantine Skills / Abilities * Strength: Class 3 (but see below) * Agility: Class 3 * Stamina: Class 4 * Intelligence: 120 IQ * Willpower: Class 3 * Visual Arts/Fashion Design: 4 * Performance Arts: 3 Narrative Shapeshifting Alison's features are highly mutable; she can alter her physical dimensions to a great degree, as well as alter hair color, skin tone, ethnic traits, and so on. She can increase or decrease her mass; she claims to be able to grow or shrink in size no more than 6" in her narratives, however Alison can be an unreliable narrator- she can alter her apparent age, and become at least as young as a ten year-old girl, somewhat smaller than her stated limitations. She can also alter her internal biology; as a preadolescent, she no longer menstruates, and she can change into a functional male (although she is still technically female; she cannot produce sperm or impregnate a female, for example). Her control over her powers allows her to add muscle to her frame, allowing her to increase her strength to the lower range of Class 4. Her body is naturally hard to hurt, and she can use her shapeshifting powers to heal injuries very quickly. History Alison is the elder twin, and grew up with strong, yet mixed feelings about her brother. Her Father, in particular, seemed to care more about Alan than her, and it seemed no matter what she accomplished, Alan was always better than she was. She grew up fiercely independant, constantly searching for her own identity. She would dye her hair, wear revealing, dark, or even goth-inspired clothing, and threw herself into aggressive music, such as punk, darkwave, and metal. Not long before her powers manifested, she went through a phase wehre she was constantly re-inventing herself, and taking on other personas. She temporarily joined Alan's role-playing group, where she was always creating new characters; this eventually got her thrown out of the group. Ali realized she had a strong sexual attraction to her best friend Shelly; it was during this time that she first discovered her powers, accidentally shapeshifting into her brother! After creating a new online persona, she found out what kinds of guys her friend professed to like, and assumed a new identity, hoping to seduce Shelly as a boy. Instead, she found out that Shelly felt the same way about her, so she revealed herself. The two became lovers, even as their relationship became increasingly sexual. When confronted by his daughter's new sexuality, her father became livid, which led to her parents separation (although Alison didn't find out the truth until later). With her Mother wanting to move to Oregon, Alison became angry and resentful. Finally, her Mother forced her to examine her feelings towards Shelly; it wasn't love after all. Regretfully, she broke off her relationship with Shelly. At first, Alison was angry and bitter about her brother's transformation. Of course, once again, he had to be better than she was! 'Alena' was pretty and looked just like her, which encroached on Ali's sense of identity, and even had cooler powers! Once she got past her petty emotions, however, Alison realized exactly how much she truly cared about her new 'sister', who desperately needed support. Not understanding her true emotions, Alison actually felt physical attraction to Alena, and even went so far as to attempt to seduce her sister Once she realized that she was confusing Alena, who was still in a very delicate state, she backed off, but she retained her feelings of jealousy, not wanting to share her twin with anyone. Alison wanted to be a part of her sister's world, but she didn't see herself as a hero; she began contemplating using her powers to assist her sister in other ways, and created the 'Copycat' persona. During her test run, however, she ran into Johanna Constantine. The two ended up becoming lovers (although Jo was quite disturbed to find out that Ali was only 15!). Shortly afterwards, Alison came to the realization that she loved Johanna, and, after being urged by those closest to her, went off on a personal quest to find out if her feelings were real or not. Appearance Alison is a petite teenaged girl with blonde hair and green eyes. She doesn't just resemble her sister; in fact, they are virtually identical to each other. While they would naturally have a strong resemblance to one another, Alison subconsciously uses her powers to eliminate any physical difference between her and Alena. Whether she will continue to do so as she matures and Alena doesn't (being unaging due to the Star-Heart) remains to be seen. As The Copycat, Alison appears to be a young woman in her late teens, about 5' 9" with a more mature and athletic build. She has pale blonde hair and blue skin. Personality Alison is more aggressive than her sister, and has a tendency to speak what's on her mind. She takes what she wants from life, often forgetting the effect her behavior has on those who care about her. She's extremely protective of the few people close to her, especially Alena. She is very possessive of her sister, sometimes to the point of jealousy; this is something she has realized, and is working on. Ali can be very direct, but she doesn't see herself as a fighter, preferring to take her opponents off-guard. Her abilities give her a distinctive edge for espionage, and she has even contemplated assassination, although she has yet to kill anyone. She believes herself to be essentially a good person, but her attitude is very much that the ends justify the means. Alison has strong feelings towards Johanna Constantine; she believes herself to be in love with the rogue magician, who she sees as someone very similar to herself. In typical Alison fashion, she hunted down Johanna, found out everything she could about her, and then proceeded to seduce Jo (in disguise), drug her, and handcuff the older woman to a bed! This was her solution to Johanna's natural instinct to run rather than confront her emotions, and it's very representative of her approach to solving problems. Despite this, most people take an instant liking to Alison, and she can easily gain someone else's trust. Whether or not you should trust her, however, remains to be seen. Alison comes off as very promiscuous, when in reality, she has had only two known partners; she is very open about her sexuality (she claims to be a Kinsey-4), and has no qualms about telling others that she finds them attractive. Her outward maturity is a front, hiding her true self, a lonely, sad girl who just wants to be loved. Category:Characters